Softfleet's Night
by whiterose2002
Summary: Softkit has always been an orphan, alone, ignored. Until the Trial Night. She forms an alliance and needs to find out where her true loyalties lie... Before she makes the mistake that can ruin the rest of the Clans' existence. WARNING- CONTAINS LEMONS!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances-  


** ~DARKCLAN~**

_Leader:_ Serpentstar- Dark gray tabby tom with piercing green eyes  
_Deputy:_ Acorntail- Russet tabby tom

_Medicine Cat:_ Tansywing- a golden-brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Moonwhisker- light gray tabby tom

_Warriors:_ Nightclaw- Black tom with ice blue eyes

Smokefur- Smoky gray tabby tom with amber eyes and tattered ears

Firetail- Cream she-cat with red ears, tail, and paws, and a white underbelly

Kari- Dark blue tabby tom

Nofoot- Silver tabby tom with three legs

Luna- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_ Onyxpaw- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Harper- Thick furred, light gray tom

_Queens:_ Lilywhisper-dark gray tabby she-cat with Kari's two kits, Rainkit and Mousekit

Rainkit- Dark blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mousekit- Dark gray tom with green eyes

_Elders:_ Two-foot- Dark brown tom with a deformed paw

**~MISTCLAN~**

_Leader:_ Flickerstar- Ginger tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

_Deputy:_ Snowbird- White-and-gray she-cat with an odd pelt pattern

_Medicine cat:_ Shadowtail- Dark gray tom with a white overcoat

_Warriors:_ Fishtail- Silver tom with a black tail

Mia- blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Sunclaw- Red tabby tom with a black tail

Flashfoot- Gray tortoiseshell tom with a fast paw for fishing

Lashclaw- Long-clawed brown tabby tom

Snipe- Very dark gray tortoiseshell tom with an early warriorship- is very, very young

Nickletooth- white tom with a strong, silver tooth

_Apprentices:_ Lilypaw- silver tabby she-cat with stunning green eyes

Lakepaw- Light blue tortoiseshell tom

Stonepaw- Gray tom with blue eyes

_Queens:_ River- Light blue she-cat, mother of Flashfoot's kits, Lakepaw, Stonepaw, Firekit, a ginger

tortoiseshell tom, and Winterkit, a fuzzy white she-cat

**~RABBITCLAN~**

_Leader:_ Harestar- a mottled brown tom

_Deputy:_ Littleclaw- a small dusty gray tom with a sharp tongue

_Medicine cat:_ Frosttail- White tabby she-cat

_Warriors:_ Doespring- light brown tabby she-cat

Tallwhisker- light gray tom

Swiftflight- black-and-white she-cat with light green eyes

Windflight- brown tabby tom

Dovesong- cream she-cat

Birdchirp- lively golden tom

Sandtail- golden-brown tom with half a tail

_Apprentices:_ Goldenpaw- Golden tabby she-cat

Nightpaw- dark blue tabby tom with white dapples and one white paw and ear

Shufflepaw- A skittish, light gray tom

_Kits:_ Softkit- Small, fluffy white she-cat with colorful eyes.

_Elders:_ Reedfeather- Old brown tom

Featherfoot- Fast, old, silver she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**The Crumbling**

I opened my mouth to allow the milky scents of the nursery to flood into my tiny mouth. Yawning, I stretched open my big kit eyes for the first time, staring out around the silver spiderwebs that coiled around my paws. I struggled to move, but my tiny, soundless pads did nothing to move. Exhausted, My little eyelids drooped, but I blinked them open, struggling to keep going. I was parched. I had no milk since last night. But I tried and tried, and no avail. Laying down helped me pour away my pitcher of defeat. Before I fell into the dizzying blackness of sleep, a warm, fresh scent drifted into my dry mouth. _Milk! Warm milk!_ "Mama!" I mewed, stretching my head toward the white and gray and brown pelts before me.

"Hush! I am not your mother, and never will I be. I am only to care for you until you are sent away."

The white pelt moved toward me, and I cried out when she cuffed my ear. I felt the warm liquid running down my face before I scented it. The blood staining my snowy face.  
"Stop it, mom! Why can't you just listen to me, and give me what I want?" I opened my eyes again as pain shot through my front paw, which was outstretched at Whisper. _I…. I'm free! _I thought, ignoring the fresher scent of blood from a gash in my paw. "Mom….. Please…. I'm so hungry…."

"Enough!" She roared, whipping her tail across my face. I gazed at her beautiful face, so contorted by anger that it was nearly unrecognizable. Suddenly, her face reflected complete fear as she whipped around and raced away, ears flat, and tail streaming out from behind her.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud as every other cat in the pen fled, leaving their so-called 'beloved' kits in their webbed prisons. I squealed as a cold, pale hand descended on me. It carefully examined my paw, then squeezed me in its grasp. It yanked me away from my little deserted island. Now, all I had to stare at was its two big legs, travelling away from the pen. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air, head over tail. I screeched, but inside, I enjoyed the experience or weightlessness and carelessness.

_ Nothing can hold me down. I am me, and that is everything that I'll ever be._ But, it was short lived, and I crashed onto a bed and bounced up, half as high, until I face-planted into a big, solid web. My last though before my eyes fell behind my closing eyelids- _I am me._


	3. Chapter 2

**So everyone! How do you like it so far? This is actually my first fanfic here, and I hope everyone wants more! I know it seems (Based off of the summary) that it is a crossover, but it's not. Im posting as I finish them, so I hope you enjoy then next chapter of ****Softfleet's Night! _**

_Chapter 2_

**The Adventure**

I awoke to the soft sloshing of water and the rumbling of the nonstop engine. I stretched angrily, dozing in and out of my recurring dream. A handsome dark gray tom and another tom- the other one was light gray with thick fur that stuck out in every direction. We were all running around, playing something like Hunter or Outlander Ambush. And suddenly, both young cats stumbled on top of me, tackling me, and both of them said that they wanted to be my friend. I shook the dream out of my foggy mind and lapped up some stale water. I pricked my tiny ears. The engine sounded different today. Weird. Wrong. I shrugged it away and munched on some tasteless food. I missed milk. Mama, even though she was mean about it, she would let me feed and feed until she had nothing left, almost as if she didn't have another kit to care about. I sighed and lay down again. The same odd ringing sound from the engine poured into my ears again, and I was very surprised at what happened next.

Something screeched loudly, and I was thrown onto my side. I threw my paws over my head as I felt the big thing lurch, then roll onto its side. Something crashed into the top, making a hole so large that I had to crawl under something just to avoid it. It kept rolling, but thankfully I was secure. I flattened my ears against the roaring sound of hard thing on hard thing. Then I got a glimpse. A glimpse of what I was born to hate. A bright light and hard red pelt flashed before my little eyes, and I crept back into my safety to wait it out.

Soon after the dust had settled, I retreated my safe haven, climbing over thing after thing to get to the light streaming in from the hole in the top. I leapt with all my might, but my paw slipped and I scrambled to get my tiny chest over the edge of the hole. My paws kept slipping, the white fur making it harder to get a grip on the smooth surface. I pushed with all my might, and, sure enough, I was toppling from the top of the truck. I landed in a cushion of green stuff, which tickled my nose and smelled like something fresh and new, like a kit that was brought from the Room, where they came and were assigned to their mothers. They were wet when they came from that room. I sighed and retreated into the tall grass, letting my paws sink into the soft stuff.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?"

My heart lurched.


	4. Chapter 3

**Who was angry at the cliffhanger? Tell me what you want next!**

Chapter 3

**The Crazed Cat**

I whipped around and gazed up at my unexpected guests. They were _huge._ One was black-and-white, one was a brown tabby, and the one by the back was cream-colored. All she-cats. "H-Hello. I'm lost, and I-I didn't know….." I broke off.  
"You're trespassing! On RabbitClan territory!" The brown tabby snapped.

"Doespring, she's only a kit." The cream one said to her partner.

"Dovesong, you're being soft!"

"But she's right." The black-and-white cats said. "Let's bring her with us."

"We do need more she-cats."

"Tallwhisker, Dovesong, the only thing she-cats do nowadays is have tomkit after tomkit. Come on!" The cat named Doespring argued.

"I can fend for myself." I squeaked.

All three cats went silent and stared at me. All of a sudden, the cream cat lapped at my fur and picked me up.

"Let's go."

The other two shrugged and followed us to the camp in the tunnel.

_Woah._

**I know, I know. It's short. But I just happen to enjoy cliffhangers. What a better time to stop reading than a part full of suspense?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy with school. I think I'm taking our laptop on vacation this weekend. I'll update then!**

I stared at the cats gathered around the small but grassy clearing. The first thing I noticed was that there were tunnels behind trees or tufts of grass, partially hidden. Some of the cats seemed to notice my arrival, and one cat, looking older than me but younger than that Dovesong, scampered to the other side to murmur to the other cats, who all stared at me in surprise. I blinked in confusion and looked down at my ruffled white pelt, dust speckled all over it. I licked it to smoothen it, but it just fluffed up again, making me sneeze. The sudden movement cause the cream cat to drop me. I sat for a moment, dazed, but returned to the air after a moment. I was still dizzy as we entered a tunnel, weaving through the passages. "We need to re-mark," An unknown cat said, and Dovesong mumbled around my scruff.

"Then why don't you two go?"

"Okay, but if we get lost, it's your fault."

Dovesong rolled her eyes and kept moving, weaving some more. I dazed, lost in thought, but snapped back when I realized that I was dangling over a cliff. Or, at least, a steep slope. She leaped down, making me float for a minute. After realizing that I was on solid ground again, I looked up to see Dovesong looking back at me. "When you can jump out of here, you will be apprenticed. Follow the scents of everyone else, and don't go into side paths, and you should be fine and get out into the clearing. I'll get you fresh-kill every day, and visit you so you don't get lonely. There are no queens, so you'll have to eat solid food from now on. I'll be back." She said, then turned and disappeared. I looked around at the empty sand pit. I glanced at the opening in the pale wall. I backed up, crouched, wiggled my haunches and flew toward the wall, leaping up as high as I could, paws outstretched. I didn't get far up, but I stumbled back off, landing on my back. I sat down angrily. I looked around again, noticing where I might be able to get some leverage.I stood up again, determined. I ran laps around the den, climbing higher up the walls as I gained speed and momentum. I was going fast, so I climbed even higher until I was already at the halfway point. I passed underneath the opening, and realized that I hadn't thought this plan all the way through. I had to jump at some point. I thought a moment, my muscles begginning to , I swerved at the far end of the den, and ran, full speed, at the other wall. I got high enough to where I could get a pawhold or two and boost myself up with my hind paw. I scrabbled at the edge, my claw getting stuck. I pulled myself up over the edge triumphantly. Then it hit me. The rolling wave of cat scent overpowered me. I became dizzy, and stumbled. I made my way farther into the tunnel, but I heard a rush of pawsteps. Dovesong burst through the tunnel, a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it and yowled.

"Run!"

She snatched it up again and continued running. I followed without hesitation, bounding after her and following her scent mixed with the stronger scent of fear. I leaped back into the hollow where I had just escaped, my tiny, lithe muscles rippling as I landed.

"What?" I hissed, angry at my failed attempt to escape.

"Shh!" SHe replied, pricking her ears. I did the same, listening as more pawsteps pounded down the tunnel, but they hesitated. I didn't dare speak. The pawsteps turned away down a side tunnel. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. Dovesong stared intently at the entrance. "Hawkwish and Crowpaw are on that patrol. They're going to break their necks!" She bolted out and looked back at me. "Don't make any noise, and hide under the beds!" She ran off, leaving me alone. I shoved my way under one of the moss beds and waited, hoping that Dovesong would return safely.

**Another cliffhanger! I just enjoy these, because it makes you keep reading! Again, sorry for the late chapter, I've just been busy. Oh, and since you guys read this far, I'm going to give you the bio for an OC to add into the story.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**Story:(optional, but I reccommend)**

**Crush/Mate:**

**Siblings:**

**Close Family:**

**Other:**

**That's it! Just leave a review with this filled out, and I'll keep that cat in mind for future chapters. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**No reviews? This makes me sad. Tell me how you like it so far! I love new ideas, too!**

I glanced at the rabbit that Dovewing had dropped. My belly rumbled at the sight of the flesh, and I risked a sneak. I padded over to it, but somthing took over and I devoured it like it was Mama's milk. I looked back at the mouth of the den to see a white splash of fur floating my way. I slithered back under my moss spot. "It's okay," The husky but young sounding voice said, and the cat leapt into the nursery. He was a muscular black tom with a white splash on his chest. I padded out cautiously, examining the pelt as if it were covered in burrs and ticks. I sniffed him, and his scent was of water. I touched my nose to his flank, and it was ice-cold like the river water. "You sound like you haven't spoken in a long time," I observed.

"I haven't," The tom admitted, voice getting clearer. "I don't talk in front of my Clanmates. They make fun of me for being an outcast."

"I'm an outcast, too." I said. "What's your name?"

"Nightpaw." He scuffed his paws. "What about you?"

"Oh, me?" I stopped. Mama never named us. I glanced at my fur and lapped at my chest. "I'm, er... Soft." I said, saying the first thing that came into my head.

"You don't have a name? You look to be my age."

"I had just earned my apprenticeship by getting into the tunnels, but your Clan made me end up back here!" I snapped, but instantly regretted it. He looked taken aback, but was that... Hurt in his eyes? "I-I'm sorry. I just got here, and I don't know how to act yet."

Nightpaw cocked his head. "Just got here? You're my age, which means you've probably weaned early. There are no queens."

"Yeah."

He sat down. "Your pelt is dusty." He giggled.

"Your pelt is wet." I shot back, smiling.

He padded forward, and, without warning, began to wash my ears. I stumbled backwards, surprised.

"O-Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry. I won't try again." He looked at his paws, ears back.

"Oh no, I was just surprised, that's all." I walked toward him and washed his flank, tasting the refreshing, ice-cold water of the river. He washed my ears some more. We finished washing, though we didn't get each other's tails, because we figured that we could do that on our own.

"Show me how you got out of here." He said, more of a question than a command. I nodded, then raced around the den, climbing. I did the same thing as last time, but my claw got lodged inbetween some sandsone and tore. I dropped to the ground to see blood around me. I yelped and backed into Nightpaw. He turned me around to look into his blue eyes. "I got it." He said, rasping his tounge over my sore paw It hurt, but I was glad to know that the sandpaper tounge would rid all of the dirt.

"Thanks." I said, laying down on a moss bed. Nightpaw, to my surprise, curled up next to me, and we drifted to sleep, comfortably cured into one ball of black and white fur.

...

_Lilygaze looked down on the two apprentices, their fur clumped together into one. The StarClan medicine cat sent a prophecy to Frosttail warning them of danger ahead. "_Two will decide, and Yin will fall in with Yang, to forever change the Clans for better or worse..." _She felt herself fading away, and glanced at Frosttail. "Beware of one who does not belong!" She shouted, before dissolving back into her hunting grounds._

_..._

I woke up to see four cats in front of me, not just one. There was Nightpaw and Dovesong, but two others. _Those must be Hawkwish and Crowpaw. _I thought, spotting the gray-and brown tom as Hawkwish and the dark gray tom as Crowpaw. "Dovesong?" I mewed groggilly. She lifted her head.

"Yes?"

"I got out of the den yesterday. Am I an apprentice now?"

"Yes. Once the shock of the attack has worn off, you, Crowpaw, and Nightpaw will be official apprentices of RabbitClan."

I didn't question anything. Nightpaw was nice, and Crowpaw looked like a good cat. I didn't mind at all. I smiled, calm for once after all of my pain from getting here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it! I'll be continuing this as long as I can.**

I padded out of the den with Crowpaw, Nightpaw, and Dovesong at my side. Hawkwish brought up the rear. The Clan's gaze turned to me, and I felt my ears grow hot.

"Hello." Came a meow from the far side of the clearing.

Dovesong nodded. "Harestar."

A brown tom padded out of the shadows. "These are?"

Dovesong looked at us as she spoke. "This is Nightpaw, Crowpaw, Hawkwish, and...?"

"She's Soft." Nightpaw butted in before I could speak. My mouth was half open, but he said something before I did, so I shut my mouth before I started drooling in front of everyone.

"Soft." Dovewing repeated, then turned. "Soft is a lone kit, but the others were of MistClan. they wish to join RabbitClan, because they claim that Flickerstar was driving everyone on with stories of greatness and triumph, but he hasn't won a single battle since he became leader."

"We can't take it." Crowpaw added in a soft voice. "He's nothing that he says he is."

The tom, Harestar, hesitated. "They will be given a chance to prove themselves before they become warriors. Hawkwish, do you agree to do apprentice duties once more?"

"If it gets me into this Clan."

"Very well. Crowpaw, Nightpaw, from now on you will be apprentices of RabbitClan. Crowpaw, your mentor will be Windflight. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Tallwhisker, and Hawkwish, your mentor will be Swiftflight." He paused, solemn gaze resting on me. "And Soft, your name will be Softpaw. I will be your mentor."

I pulled away as he attempted to touch his nose to mine.

Someone gasped. "It's a sign!"


	8. Chapter 7

All eyes turned to him.

"Pantherpaw, what do you mean?" Harestar asked, bewildered. "She just doesn't know Clan tradition."

Pantherpaw shook his head, trembling. "She came to me in a dream. Nothing will be the same. Nothing. Ever. Yin and Yang will fall into place, forever to be locked in constant love, but never to realize the dangers of the Night. I'm sorry, Harestar, but you shouldn't make her your apprentice."

He looked back furiously. The anger and cold in his eyes made me shake. It chilled me to the bone. "I will _not_ hold off a ceremony on a foolish young apprentice's word." He turned to me, then outstretched his muzzle again. I touched his nose to mine, and a feeling of comfort, protection, and pure bluntness overcame me. The last feeling was confusing, like something hit the back of my head. Other than that, I was fine. I curled my tail behind my back happily, approving my new mentor. He smiled, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, so I shook it away. I was an apprentice of RabbitClan!

"And for your first task, I want you to run around the hollow as fast as you can. Race Crowpaw, Nightpaw, and Hawkwish." Harestar said, padding to the edge of the hollow before turning back. "The first one to three laps wins. Ready, Go!"

I took off, haring around the rim of the hollow.I could see Nightpaw and Hawkwish by my side, concentrated. I pulled ahead, more ready for the turn than either of them. There was a wall ahead, and I watched as Hawkwish leapt it, soaring neatly over the rocks like a bird. I swerved around, not large enough, and it slowed me down. I was ahead of Crowpaw still, who was breathing very heavily. I pulled farther ahead, lengthening my strides. I pulled up to Hawkwish again, but couldn't outrun him. Before I knew it, we were finished.

"Go get something to eat. You four did a fantastic job."

I padded back happily, alongside Nightpaw and Crowpaw.

"That was fun." Crowpaw commented.

"Yeah." Nightpaw and I agreed at the same time. SUddenly, there was a wieght on my side. I glanced over to see Crowpaw leaning against me. I relaxed my shoulders and walked alongside him. "Are you okay, Crowpaw?"

"No. I feel terrible. I can't breathe."

"Let's get you to Frosttail." Nightpaw said, leading them into camp.

As I dropped Crowpaw off, I noticed Hawkwish and Swiftfeather, pelts brushing. I could barely catch his words, and Hawkwish was staring pointfully at me as he spoke.

"Meet me by the old oak tree at moonhigh." He walked past me, and his tail brushed my flank as he passed.


End file.
